1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for lifting and lowering an object such as a vehicle. The system provides position-determination for the lifting columns.
2. Prior Art
The systems known in practice, which make use of lifting columns for lifting and lowering of a vehicle, usually make use of lifting columns at a fixed position. In such a system the lifting columns co-act in a fixed configuration and can be controlled from one lifting column or another central point. Such a system is less flexible and is unsuitable for adjusting for instance a number of lifting columns to the type of vehicle which has to be lifted and lowered. Such vehicles are for instance a car, a van and trucks with different wheel bases and provided with two or more axles.
Other known systems make use of mobile lifting columns. The flexibility of such a system is hereby increased, since the number and the position of the lifting columns can be adjusted to the requirement, such as for instance the type of vehicle. Such a system is described in NL 1021448. In this system the required lifting columns are selected by a user by setting this requirement at each lifting column individually. This means that a user must move physically through the space in order to select the lifting columns to be used. During this circuit the user must identify the selected lifting columns in this system by means of an identification card which is placed in each selected lifting column. The control hereby knows which lifting column has been selected and how communication therewith can take place. The flexibility obtained with this system is therefore accompanied by additional operations for a user.